HTTYD: Legend of the Riders
by Stone-Man85
Summary: The dragons and Berk are now living in coexistance with one another. But now a new danger arises, and it's up to Hiccup, Toothless, the Vikings, and a book to find the Riders to save them all. HiccupxAstrid
1. Teaser Trailer

**Stone-Man85 Productions Presents…**

* * *

_I've lived through many ages…_

_I've seen suffering in the darkness. _

_Yet I have seen beauty thrive in the most fragile of places. _

_I have seen the book. _

_The book that turns darkness into light. _

_And… I have seen and met… the Guardians… who ensured its survival._

* * *

**A Tale of Legends…**

_A background reveals high above the mountains, a mighty stone formation of what appeared to be an ancient and large banzai tree._

Legend tells of a band of noble warriors…

_A young and armored Viking warrior rides defiantly against an unseen opponent… atop a mighty dragon._

_The young warrior Viking and his dragon fly fast and strong in a blizzard, braving all odds. And then soon behind them, other Vikings riding on dragons follow the two._

Known as the Riders of Ga'Hoole…

_The whole band of riders fly overhead, their forms highlighted by the full moon, as all time seemed to stop with them around._

Whenever darkness is at hand, seek them out…

_A female warrior swoops down a beautiful landscape with her dragon, in a perfect form and angle._

_A warrior's visor blocks their eyes, until they look up, taking away the shadow that hid their eyes._

For they are sworn to protect the innocent… and vanquish evil…

* * *

_An elder druid scholar, smirks at his young pupil, asking, _"Shall I stop there?"

"No, no," _the young one asks, eager to hear the rest of the story, _"What happens next?"

_The elder druid scholar cocks and eyebrow, smirking as he knows he caught the boy's interest, _"Oh?"

"Come on, what happens next?"

* * *

**A World beyond Imagination…**

_The scene opens up, with the ocean zoom view of Berk as Hiccup narrates…_

This is Berk, my home. We've got fishing, hunting, and a beautiful view of the sunset.

_Vikings were doing what other people do on a daily basis: fishing, hunting, even a few romantics just sitting down enjoying the sunsets._

Well, most places have dogs, cats, parrots, or bunny rabbits for pets. But us… we have…

_Then suddenly, landing on a makeshift landing post on one of the Viking houses, Hiccup swoops down for a landing on Toothless, a Night Fury Dragon, and kind of skids a bit until they both crash into a bail of hay for make their crash at least a bit comfortable._

… Dragons.

"Okay," _Hiccup groaned to himself as he sat up to have Toothless look at him with a weary groan, and a popping back, _"I think we could have made that landing a bit better, don't you?"

_That earned a playful conk on the head from Toothless's tail._

* * *

**And an Adventure… unlike any Other…**

_A barely-kept together ship shaking reaches the shores of Berk. Coming out of it, for worse or wear, are druids, both citizen and scholar, greeted and helped by the Vikings of Berk. Stoick the Vast welcomes their leader, a tall, bald, but red-bearded blue eyed druid builder named Abbot Kalvin._

"We escaped the Fire Reigners, losing them from the New World," _one monk, named Aidan explained to Stoick and the Berk Council_. "The Book is safe, and I mean to complete it."

_Not known to the other council, a young druid boy, Brendan, is watching this conversation._

_Abbot complains, _"Well, we won't be staying long," and mumbled, "Not with a bunch of dragon owners."

_Brendan walks through the village of Berk late at night, exploring the village and seeing much of the sleeping dragons. He wanders into one of the Dragon houses, which is Stoick's home. Climbing up the ladder leading ot the roof to where the housing was located, he peeks inside… only to get spooked as Toothless shoots out, fangs and all._

_Brendan nearly falls off the roof, but it caught by Hiccup by his hand, and by Toothless, who wraps his tail around his waist._

"You won't tell my uncle where I've been," Brendan asks Hiccup as he pets Toothless while the young Viking is working on a wrist gauntlet of sorts, "Will you?"

"Ah, don't worry," Hiccup reassured the young druid, "It's not in my place to rat someone out."

_A few days later, while Brendan gathers berries for ink with his cat, Paggy, he witnesses Hiccup and Toothless flying up high, helping Astrid fly her dragon, a Deadly Nadder named Valkeryie. With them was Fishlegs, doing his best to steer his Gronkle, Grouchbreath. As soon as the trio lands, Brendan comes running up to them, completely star struck by this as he stopped, beaming at Hiccup._

"You're the Riders," he exclaimed in a whisper, heard only by Hiccup. "The Riders of Ga'Hoole."

Hiccup's face was half-crunched in confusion as he asked, "Gazhuntite?"

* * *

**A Story…**

_Hiccup takes Brendan on Toothless for a ride, which starts and continues with many soaring flips and turns. Brendan is enjoying the flight, until toothless fires a shot of fire blast, and zooms right into it. Both boys, and Paggy who hitched a ride, are scorched a bit with their hair pushed back, while Paggy's hair fluffs him up in a ball._

"I always imagined that I'd be soaring in the sky," _Brendan states on the ledge of Hiccup and Toothless's home, swinging his arms out, causing his cloak to flay up like wings_, "On top of a dragon, with the Riders." _Hiccup just had to smirk at the boy's enthusiasm._

"Speak not of all this foolish nonsense," _Abbot Kalvin spat out, causing Brendan to flinch, as the abbot turned to Stoick, _"I suggest you keep your dragons to yourselves."

_As Hiccup and Toothless are soaring through a stormy weathered ocean, seeking out their ship. They suddenly come across a maelstrom, swirling uncontrollably. Then, as if suddenly from some hallucination, Hiccup sees flying out of the maelstrom, a young teenage Viking, armored and riding atop a Night Fury dragon._

_Astrid and Valkeryie soar over Hiccup, Brendan, and Gobber with his shoulder perched Terrible Terror, Tim. _

_Aidan stretched his arms out, as the Book was in front of him as candles were lit up, and he began to write in the book._

_Toothless and Hiccup flew through the rainy skies, the tiny dots of rain sparkled in the moonlit skies. The whole scene looked serene. The rain made both of them glow with a white aura around them, almost making the scene look angelic._

_Hiccup, Brendan, and the other Viking teenagers arrive later on, to see that Berk had been ransacked. Most of the houses had been burnt, and the ships all but sinking. Later on, Hiccup and Toothless are battling against a Wyvern dragon called a Fire Reigner, along with a human rider, dressed in black and red armor. With quick maneuvering, the duo dodge the beast's swiping wing, and give it three small shots, in which the wyvern fires a flame throwing blast._

"_What's going on?" Fishlegs asks in confusion._

_Aidan, who was helped up by Brendan, explains, _"They took everyone, even the dragons. The Fire Reigners."

_They're all heaving over a rocking ship in a storm, both Viking teens, mentor, scholar, and dragons alike. _

**

* * *

**

_Hiccup, Toothless, and Brendan are lost in a darkened and unknown forest. They have no idea as to where they are, until a young female voice speaks out._

"What are you doing… in my forest?"

The trio turn around, to see in the mist, a young girl around Brendan's age, scowling at them, while holding Paggy. She bolted right up at them, scolding at them for entering her forest.

"WEll, you can all go back to where you came from," _she demanded while jabbing her finger in Hiccup's chest. Then she looked like one of those wolves as she threatened, _"Or I'll send the wolves after you. ROAOOOWW!!"

_Nearly startled, before she disappears, Hiccup tries to go after her as he asks, _"Wait! Do you know where the Fire Reigners?"

_Suddenly, she pops up behind him and Brendan, and on top of Toothless, startling Paggy, _"Yes, why_?" she then looks at Hiccup, and then to Toothless, and then assumed with a beaming smile on her face, _"You're one of the Riders of Ga'Hoole."

"Oh no," _Hiccup groans as he rubs his face in annoyance, _"Not this again."

_Hiccup, the other Vikings, and the two kids, bear witness to an illustration that Toothless found. A tapestry brought to life in flame, of seven individual warriors, riding atop six dragons._

"We have to find these Riders of Ga'Hoole," _Hiccup concluded, with Toothless right behind him to ensure his decision. _"As far as I know, they're the only ones that can stop these Fire Reigners."

_Astrid looks to Hiccup, with a look of understanding as she placed her hand on his shoulder, _"We're all friends, and Brendan's as well." _She then turned to the others with a look of determination, _"We'll look for them together."

"Another insane adventure," _Gobber huffs while Tim chewed on a fish. Then Gobber's attitude smirks as he turned around, _"Better start packin' my undies."

_They and the dragons all soar together, while Gobber travels on boat with Brendan, Tim, and Aidan._

_Through a snow blizzard, they travel on foot, dressed warm, and with the Dragons wings shielding them all. Through the blizzard, Aidan's voice echoed to them all, "_When you've walked as far as you can, or flown as fast and hard as you can… you're halfway there._"_

_They fly across a beautiful land that's too beautiful to imagine as they make their way to the capital of the Fire Reigners._

"What'd he say?_" Ruffnut asked her brother._

"He says we're halfway there_," Tuffnut answered. "_You'd hear a lot better if you didn't have small ears._"_

_She snarls as she grabs her brother's ears and snaps back, "_Better than having elephant ears like yours_."_

_The two then go on with one of their usual argument banters, with Astrid sighs with annoyance._

* * *

**About Finding the Heroes Inside…**

_Writings in the book of Iona illuminate, showing details of the Riders of Ga'Hoole. _

_Brendan looks around the village of Berk, seeing the dragons living peacefully amongst the Vikings, as one swoops down for a landing behind him._

* * *

**Let Instinct Guide You**

_Hiccup and Astrid both fly their dragons to avoid a monstrous Wyvern Fire Reigners Dragon, the Last Shadow._

* * *

**Let Legend Inspire You**

_The Vikings and Dragons had found the home of the Riders. An empty temple fortress, with a round table to where the Riders would be._

_In a canyon crevice, big enough to fly in, several Fire Reigners and their Flame Banshees, swoop down upon their victims._

_Astrid attacks with Valkeryie by her side in the air, as she swings her tail fiercely, slinging the spikes from her tail at the enemies as projectiles._

_The dragons and Vikings all make a narrow escape through a small tunnel, gliding through with their wings folded in, and escaping through the narrow hole, with one of the Fire Reigners crashing into it._

_Hiccup and Brendan soar above the clouds on Toothless, with Astrid and the silver-haired girl on Valkeryie. They soar in the skies together, enjoying their dance in the sky._

"You too… can be a great Rider."

_Hiccup, sporting armor now, along with Toothless, as they soar into the light of the moon, silhouetting them both. They both look strong and courageous this way, about to face their enemies._

* * *

**How to Train your Dragon: the Legend of the Riders**


	2. Trailer 2

**Stone-Man85 Productions Presents…**

* * *

_I've lived through many ages…_

_I've seen suffering in the darkness. _

_Yet I have seen beauty thrive in the most fragile of places. _

_I have seen the book. _

_The book that turns darkness into light. _

_And… I have seen and met… the Guardians… who ensured its survival._

* * *

**A Tale of Legends…**

_A background reveals high above the mountains, a mighty stone formation of what appeared to be an ancient and large banzai tree. A young and armored Viking warrior rides defiantly against an unseen opponent… atop a mighty dragon. In the dragon's talons, it is carrying a girl in white, who appears to be asleep or unconscious. _

Legend tells of a band of noble warriors…

_A mechanic of sorts, Asian origin, was forging something, while wearing strange engineering attire._

_Unseen asian warriors, male and female, dressing in black and red robes, designed with flames. They then place on armor, resembling flames as well. They grab strange black and red helmets._

_In a hanger-sized ship, black and red wyvern dragons are being armored up. Some are being fed live cattle, nearly tearing them apart._

Sworn to fight all evil…

_The young warrior Viking and his dragon fly fast and strong in a blizzard, braving all odds. And then soon behind them, other Vikings riding on dragons follow the two._

Known as the Riders of Ga'Hoole…

_The whole band of riders fly overhead, their forms highlighted by the full moon, as all time seemed to stop with them around._

Whenever darkness is at hand, seek them out…

_A female warrior swoops down a beautiful landscape with her dragon, in a perfect form and angle._

_A warrior's visor blocks their eyes, until they look up, taking away the shadow that hid their eyes._

For they are sworn to protect the innocent… and vanquish evil… And though they are lost in the Mists of Ga-Hoole… they are found by those, seeking their help… and believe…

-Fade to Black-

_An elder Celtic scholar, smirks at his young pupil, asking, _"Shall I stop there?"

"No, no," _the young one asks, eager to hear the rest of the story, _"What happens next?"

_The elder druid scholar cocks and eyebrow, smirking as he knows he caught the boy's interest, _"Oh?"

"Come on, what happens next?"

"Stop filling my nephew's head with this nonsense," _a tall, bald, but red-bearded blue eyed druid builder named Abbot Kalvin._ "Try teaching him something real! Instead, all you seem to do is fill his head with stories and pointless dreams!"

"There's nothing wrong with dreams," _the elder Celt explained._

* * *

**A World beyond Imagination…**

_The scene opens up, with the ocean zoom view of Berk as Hiccup narrates…_

This is Berk, my home. We've got fishing, hunting, and a beautiful view of the sunset.

_Vikings were doing what other people do on a daily basis: fishing, hunting, even a few romantics just sitting down enjoying the sunsets._

Well, most places have dogs, cats, parrots, or bunny rabbits for pets. But us… we have…

_Then suddenly, landing on a makeshift landing post on one of the Viking houses, Hiccup swoops down for a landing on Toothless, a Night Fury Dragon, and kind of skids a bit until they both crash into a bail of hay for make their crash at least a bit comfortable._

… Dragons.

"Okay," _Hiccup groaned to himself as he sat up to have Toothless look at him with a weary groan, and a popping back, _"I think we could have made that landing a bit better, don't you?"

_That earned a playful conk on the head from Toothless's tail._

* * *

**And an Adventure… unlike any Other…**

_A barely-kept together ship shaking reaches the shores of Berk. Coming out of it, for worse or wear, are druids, both citizen and scholar, greeted and helped by the Vikings of Berk. Stoick the Vast welcomes their leader, a tall, bald, but red-bearded blue eyed druid builder named Abbot Kalvin._

"We escaped the Fire Reigners, losing them from the New World," _one monk, named Aidan explained to Stoick and the Berk Council_. "The Book is safe, and I mean to complete it."

_Not known to the other council, a young druid boy, Brendan, is watching this conversation._

_Abbot complains, _"Well, we won't be staying long," and mumbled, "Not with a bunch of dragon owners."

_Brendan walks through the village of Berk late at night, exploring the village and seeing much of the sleeping dragons. He wanders into one of the Dragon houses, which is Stoick's home. Climbing up the ladder leading ot the roof to where the housing was located, he peeks inside… only to get spooked as Toothless shoots out, fangs and all._

_Brendan nearly falls off the roof, but it caught by Hiccup by his hand, and by Toothless, who wraps his tail around his waist._

"You won't tell my uncle where I've been," Brendan asks Hiccup as he pets Toothless while the young Viking is working on a wrist gauntlet of sorts, "Will you?"

"Ah, don't worry," Hiccup reassured the young druid, "It's not in my place to rat someone out."

_A few days later, while Brendan gathers berries for ink with his cat, Paggy, he witnesses Hiccup and Toothless flying up high, helping Astrid fly her dragon, a Deadly Nadder named Valkeryie. With them was Fishlegs, doing his best to steer his Gronkle, Grouchbreath. As soon as the trio lands, Brendan comes running up to them, completely star struck by this as he stopped, beaming at Hiccup._

"You're the Riders," he exclaimed in a whisper, heard only by Hiccup. "The Riders of Ga'Hoole."

Hiccup's face was half-crunched in confusion as he asked, "Gazhuntite?"

**A Story…**

_Hiccup takes Brendan on Toothless for a ride, which starts and continues with many soaring flips and turns. Brendan is enjoying the flight, until toothless fires a shot of fire blast, and zooms right into it. Both boys, and Paggy who hitched a ride, are scorched a bit with their hair pushed back, while Paggy's hair fluffs him up in a ball._

"I always imagined that I'd be soaring in the sky," _Brendan states on the ledge of Hiccup and Toothless's home, swinging his arms out, causing his cloak to flay up like wings_, "On top of a dragon, with the Riders." _Hiccup just had to smirk at the boy's enthusiasm._

"Well…" _Hiccup shrugged as he petted Toothless for a moment, _"You might find your own dragon out there…"

_In Toothless's canyon, a dragon that had escaped from a mysterious airship was thrashing around in there. There's a collar around its neck… with sharp spikes digging at the scaly flesh of its neck. With effort, both Hiccup and Brendan, and Toothless calming the dragon down, it doesn't fear them at all anymore. Brendan lightly reached out to the dragon; the dragon more curious than afraid of him now…_

"Stay away from these monstrous, and inhuman beasts! Speak not of all this foolish nonsense," _Abbot Kalvin spat out, causing Brendan to flinch, as the abbot turned to Stoick, and then glared dangerously at Hiccup, _"I suggest you keep your dragons to yourselves, and away from us." _He throws Brendan in a room, and locks the door, shutting off all the light in there._

_As Hiccup and Toothless are soaring through a stormy weathered ocean, seeking out their ship. They suddenly come across a maelstrom, swirling uncontrollably. Then, as if suddenly from some hallucination, Hiccup sees flying out of the maelstrom, a young teenage Viking, armored and riding atop a Night Fury dragon._

_Astrid and Valkeryie soar over Hiccup, Brendan, and Gobber with his shoulder perched Terrible Terror, Tim. _

_Aidan stretched his arms out, as the Book was in front of him as candles were lit up, and he began to write in the book._

_Toothless and Hiccup flew through the rainy skies, the tiny dots of rain sparkled in the moonlit skies. The whole scene looked serene. The rain made both of them glow with a white aura around them, almost making the scene look angelic._

_Standing atop in front of an army of Dragons and Inferno Nation sildiers, their king, the Inferno Lord, speaks out to them, "My soldiers. It is time… to conquer the world, and incinerate all our enemies. Until our people, the Glorious Inferno Nation… is left!"_

* * *

**-Fade to Black-**

_Hiccup, Toothless, and Brendan are lost in a darkened and unknown forest. They have no idea as to where they are, until a young female voice speaks out._

"What are you doing… in my forest?"

The trio turn around, to see in the mist, a young girl around Brendan's age, scowling at them, while holding Paggy. She bolted right up at them, scolding at them for entering her forest.

"Well, you can all go back to where you came from," _she demanded while jabbing her finger in Hiccup's chest. Then she looked like one of those wolves as she threatened, _"If you don't, I'll make the wolves get you. ROAOOOWW!"

_Nearly startled, before she disappears, Hiccup tries to go after her as he asks, _"Wait! Do you know where the Fire Reigners?"

_Suddenly, she pops up behind him and Brendan, and on top of Toothless, startling Paggy, _"Yes, why_?" she then looks at Hiccup, and then to Toothless, and then assumed with a beaming smile on her face, _"You're one of the Riders of Ga'Hoole."

"Oh no," _Hiccup groans as he rubs his face in annoyance, _"Not this again."

"If you're gonna face against the Inferno Lord, and his armies," _a Nemesis Cestus Dragon spoke up to the young Vikings, "_You'll be needing the Riders of Ga'Hoole."

"They're real?" _Hiccup asked astounded._

"Of Course they're real," _the Cestus answered, _"But it'll be a perilous journey before you."

_Hiccup, the other Vikings, and the two kids, bear witness to an illustration that Toothless found. A tapestry brought to life in flame, of seven individual warriors, riding atop eight dragons._

"We have to find these Riders of Ga'Hoole," _Hiccup concluded, with Toothless right behind him to ensure his decision. _"As far as I know, they're the only ones that can stop these Fire Reigners."

_Astrid looks to Hiccup, with a look of understanding as she placed her hand on his shoulder, _"We're all friends, and Brendan's as well." _She then turned to the others with a look of determination, _"We'll look for them together."

"Another insane adventure," _Gobber huffs while Tim chewed on a fish. Then Gobber's attitude smirks as he turned around, _"Better start packin' my undies."

_They and the dragons all soar together, while Gobber travels on boat with Brendan, Tim, and Aidan._

"The Eastern World is not a place known to you. It's full of beasts you've never seen."

_The Vikings and dragons soar through the skies. And on the ground, they're chased after strange creatures, chimeras to be in some strange form._

"And if the elements don't kill you…"

_Fire Reingers are in hot persuit after them. Hiccup and a strange cloaked and masked figure duels against him with a familiar sword. Astrid is fighting a non-winning battle agsint a girl clad in black and red garments. Suddenly, in the sky, a rider atop a Griffin, swoops down, and nearly clips Toothless's wings off him._

"… the Inferno Lord's best assassins will."

Toothless just snorted, as Snotlout boasted, "Sounds a lot like the ol' days."

"Protect each other, when you come all this way," Aiden advised them

_Hiccup, Toothless, soar up in the sky, with Astrid, Fishlegs, and Syn following after them on their dragons. Until finally, the two took a nosedive back down to earth._

_Through a snow blizzard, they travel on foot, dressed warm, and with the Dragons wings shielding them all. Through the blizzard, Aidan's voice echoed to them all, "_When you've walked as far as you can, or flown as fast and hard as you can… you're halfway there._"_

_They fly across a beautiful land that's too beautiful to imagine as they make their way to the capital of the Fire Reigners, the Inferno Nation._

"What'd he say?_" Ruffnut asked her brother._

"He says we're halfway there_," Tuffnut answered. "_You'd hear a lot better if you didn't have small ears._"_

_She snarls as she grabs her brother's ears and snaps back, "_Better than having elephant ears like yours_."_

_The two then go on with one of their usual argument banters, with Astrid sighs with annoyance._

* * *

**About Finding the Heroes Inside…**

_Ashling is thrown into the air for a moment, until she falls down, and crashes on the new dragon that Brendan has befriended._

_Astrid starts falling down a fiery sky, but Hiccup and Toothless charge after her, a similar scene from the movie._

_Writings in the book of Iona illuminate, showing details of the Riders of Ga'Hoole. _

"There are some pretty scary dragons out there," _Ashling advised the Vikings, doing her best to try and scare them._

_Syn gasped at this, holding her breath, but the Cestus sighed as he stated, _"You can breathe now." _and she does once again, letting out a deep sigh._

**On their way to Finding the Legends to Save their Peace and Home…**

_Hiccup and Astrid both fly their dragons to avoid a monstrous Wyvern Fire Reigners Dragon, the Last Shadow._

"What are they really doing here?" _Astrid asked the hooded boy with the Griffin._

"The Inferno Nation intends to conquer the world, by _purifying_ it," _the boy answered, _"In a sea of flame."

_An army of Fire Reinger Dragons are all aligned with each other, and spew out waves of flames onto the uninhabited lands, destroying it completely but slowly. Their king, the Inferno Lord, smiles at this performance of power, with a cruel and sadistic smile on his face._

* * *

**They will Become a Legend**

_The Vikings and Dragons had found the home of the Riders. An empty temple fortress, with a round table to where the Riders would be._

"And their army is powerful enough to conquer all of the known and unknown world"

_In a canyon crevice, big enough to fly in, several Fire Reigners and their Flame Banshees, swoop down upon their victims._

_Astrid attacks with Valkeryie by her side in the air, as she swings her tail fiercely, slinging the spikes from her tail at the enemies as projectiles._

"FIND THE RIDERS!" _the Cestus shouted out to the now running for it Vikings._

_The dragons and Vikings all make a narrow escape through a small tunnel, gliding through with their wings folded in, and escaping through the narrow hole, with one of the Fire Reigners crashing into it._

_Hiccup and Brendan soar above the clouds on Toothless, with Astrid and the silver-haired girl on Valkeryie. They soar in the skies together, enjoying their dance in the sky._

"You too… can be a great Rider."

_Hiccup, sporting armor now, along with Toothless, as they soar into the light of the moon, silhouetting them both. They both look strong and courageous this way, about to face their enemies._

_The Vikings take a nosedive, led by Toothless and Draco, onto the armies scorching the world. _"Follow me," _Hiccup shouted._

_Astrid does an impressive somersault to counterattack the strange red and black clad girl._

"_C'mon, Hiccup," Draco encouraged the boy, "We're not done yet, are we?"_

_While escaping the prison, Hiccup and Toothless are in a drag race battle against the mysterious Griffin Rider, with Brendan and Ashling following behind them._

_Hiccup and Toothless, charge forward against the Inferno Lord, atop his beast, the Pryo Kraken. _"You're weak, Barbarian!" _the Inferno Lord shouted, feeling he'd win, _"Now all that is left for you and your kind… is to DIE!"

_And the two charge towards the Beast, prepared to give it the final blow, for the final showdown._

* * *

**How to Train your Dragon: the Legend of the Riders**

* * *

_Nestled in a giant tree, that was as big as a castle tower, Ashling tells the others a joke, _"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?" _Brendan asks._

"Owl."

"Owl, who?"

"Exactly," Ashling giggled, "Owl's who."

_The Nemean Cestus groaned, _"UGh! If I have to hear another one of your forest jokes…"

_Hiccup and Toothless, both cocking an eyebrow, look to each other at this confusing and awkward moment._


End file.
